


A place to call home

by JupiterGoddess



Category: Bleach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterGoddess/pseuds/JupiterGoddess
Summary: Hyorinmaru's p.o.v. when he got separated from Toshiro. How he decided to abandon Muramasa and search for his real master.





	A place to call home

The ice warrior sat in front of the cave and glanced up at the night sky. Somehow, the countless glittering stars made him feel… melancholic. Yes, that described it best. Melancholic.

,Who am I? Where do I belong?'

Unbidden, thoe two questions started circling in his head again.

They had tormented him ever since he had awakened. When he had come to consciousness, he found to his horror that he had no memories from before that moment. He didn't even know his own name. The first thing he remembered was hearing Muramasa's voice. Aside from that, he only knew that he was a Zanpakuto and that his powers were of ice.

,Muramasa…'

The warrior glanced back at the cave that was the Zanpakutos' hideout. Muramasa claimed to have freed him and his brethren from the Shinigamis' tyrannical control. But the ice wielder knew that his place wasn't at the other Zanpakuto' side. He didn't even trust the pale man. He had only played along in hopes of finding his master. However, this still hadn't happened.

,I think it is time for me to move on.'

He stood. Inside the cave, two voices shouted so loudly that he could hear them from where he was. Haineko and Tobiume were at it again.

Once more, he gazed up at the sky. A sudden feeling of loneliness washed over him. A feeling that had sat in a quiet corner of his soul ever since he had awoken. Never before had it been this strong. It only cemented his decision.

After all, he didn't owe Muramasa or anyone else obedience. Except for his true master.

He knew that out there, there was someplace he truly belonged. A place that was his home. That was all he wanted. And his loyalty to Muramasa, a stranger, was not that strong from him to remain here. The other Zanpakutos were full of hatred towards their former masters, happily submitting themselves to Muramasa's guidance. Not so the ice wielder. Instead of hatred and anger, he had been filled with confusion and a sense of no purpose.

Time to get rid of those.

With a fluid motion, the ice warrior stood. Glanced one last time at the cave, in which he had spent the past couple of days. From inside, the angry voice of Haineko and Tobiume still rang out into the night air.

When he turned towards the forest, a figure stepped out of the shadows.

„Are you going somewhere?"

The ice warrior studied the other Zanpakuto, who was clad in an armor similar to a samurai's.

„Are you going to stop me, Senbonzakura? I'm going to find where I truly belong, and not even you will prevent that."

For a moment, they stared at each other. He respected Senbonzakura, they were both strong and equally quiet. But he wasn't afraid to fight the other warrior if he intended to get in the way.

„Very well", Senbonzakura finally broke the silence. He stepped aside, signalling the ice warrior that he may pass.

Truthfully, he was glad that he didn't have to fight Senbonzakura. For that he respected the other warrior's strenght too much. And the fact that Senbonzakura stepped aside was proof of his noble heart deep within.

With a nod, the ice wielder walked past the other Zanpakuto, who replied in kind. More wasn't necessary. Their warrior souls understood each other without words. Senbonzakura knew what it meant to have a place to belong to. As all Zanpakuto should, much more so than humans, shinigamis or Quincies. It was probably the reason why Senbonzakura allowed him to go, and without asking any questions.

When the man without name was a few steps past Senbonzakura, the masked warrior's voice pierced the night air.

„Good luck."

Two words, whispered by Senbonzakura as the ice warrior passed. He stopped, staring at the other Zapakuto. The mask betrayed nothing, but the words had been honest. They deserved an honest answer.

„I'm in your debt."

The ice warrior disappeared into the dark forest. Hoping that the full moon above was going to light his way home.


End file.
